Fallen Angel
by Pizzapug789
Summary: Water Dragon , Chroma Windara left the Dragon realm when Acnologia took over. She has now been in the human world for sixty years and is participating in her first grand magic games with her guild Poseidon's wrath. But she could never foresee someone finding out her secret or falling in love with Rogue Cheney. Follow Chroma as she has to decide between her guild or her love.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I'm back with an all new story and an all new OC. I will not describe my OC or her exceed because I have descriptions in my profile.**

Chroma p.o.v

It has been sixty years since I came to the human world from the Dragon realm and two years since my exceed cookie was hatched.

"Hey Chroma you okay?" Asked cookie whom was perched on my shoulder. Cookie was the _only_ person that knows that I'm actually a Dragon.

"I'm fine" I said my voice monotone.

"You sure" just like cookie to be worried about me.

"Yes" we were approaching our guild Poseidon's wrath. I joined the guild soon after cookie hatched.

"HEY CHROMA" called Victoria our master.

"Yes Victoria?" For once I was curious , Victoria never calls out to me. Of course we talked sometimes but that was because I am the strongest wizard in the guild other than Victoria. The whole guild is under the impression that I'm a water Dragon slayer instead of a water Dragon.

"Guess what" Victoria all but squealed.

"What?" I asked as I walked into the guild and sat at a table.

" the guild is going to participate in the grand magic games and I'm now going to announce the team. Wish me luck" she called as she walked up to our stage.

"Everyone for the first time ever Poseidon's wrath is going to participate in the grand magic games." Victoria waited for the cheering to die down before she continued ," the people that are going to represent our guild is ... Chroma , Faith , Audentia , Hunter , and Nate" all of the chosen cheered except for me , well if cookie cheering for me doesn't count. On the other hand we are all obvious choices because , Faith is an S class mage like me and uses ice God slayer magic , Audentia is a plant mage but even if she isn't S class she's still strong , Hunter is S class and uses requip he requips a all sorts of lances and spears , finally Nate he uses take over magic he takes over mythical creatures and he's not an S class mage. Me I'm an S class mage and like I said I am the strongest in the guild other than Victoria.

" I told you kinda late because you have no time to train we _need_ to be at crocus by tomorrow , so get packing we leave at dawn"

~ time skip to dawn ~

I was at the front of the guild with the others waiting for Victoria.

"I'm here I'm here so sorry I'm late" Victoria yelled running towards us.

"Took you long enough" my face was strait so she couldn't see any emotion from me.

"I said I was sorry any ways let's go" she said as she teleported us to crocus. All I saw was a blur of color and my feet left the ground. When my feet hit ground again I looked at my surroundings , I was in a bustling street filled with shops and restaurants.

"Come on we have to get to the hotel" Victoria pulled us along as she ran to a hotel.

" I need the rooms reserved under Poseidon's wrath" she told the person at the front desk.

"Sure thing" the lady said. She handed Victoria two cards then went back to looking at some papers. Victoria led us up a lot of stairs before stopping at the top floor. She led us down the hallway then she stopped in front of a room.

"This is the boys room" she said sharply handing the boys a card. She then walked to the room beside the boys room. "This is our room" she opened the door. The inside was nothing much just a basic kitchen a living room and two bedrooms each with two beds. Me and faith were sharing one and Victoria and Audentia took the other. I sat down on the bed beside the window and started to unpack. I put my blue pillow on the bed then I pulled out cookie.

"DID YOU HAVE TO KEEP ME IN THAT BAG YOU CLOUD HAVE KEPT ME OUT YA KNOW!" Cookie yelled.

"Sorry" I said. Cookie just sighed before flying around the room.

"I'm going to look around crocus" I said to faith as I marched out the door , "come on cookie" I called over my shoulder.

"Sir yes sir" she giggled as she flew after me. I walked out of the hotel keeping a look out for anything suspicious. 'Thats suspicious' I thought as I looked towards a crowd. I pushed my way through the mass of people. In the middle of the clump of people were three men. Two were standing next to each other and one was glaring at them. The one that was glaring strangely had pink hair and a scaley white scarf. The two that were standing together were total opposites one had blond hair and blue eye he also looked annoying and cocky. The other had black hair and red eyes and looked emotionless like me.

"What is going on?!" My voice was as cold as ice as I stalked towards the three. Their gaze rested upon me as the blond laughed and said ,

"Ha this puny weakling thinks that she could scare me ha!" Cookie slowly started to back away fear in her eyes as she said ,

"Oh no d-did you just call Chroma w-weak"

"Damn right I did. Huh you afraid little weak exceed afraid for your master."

"Shes not my master she's my friend" cookie called out tears forming in her eyes. If it was one thing that would set me off that thing would be cookie crying.

"Did you just call cookie weak?!" I growled as my hair covered my eyes.

"Damn your exceed looks weaker and uglier than you" Blondie laughed. The other two were smarter than this one they quickly backed away until they were one with the crowd.

"You-you insulted cookie you insulted my best friend ..." Cookie stepped forward and said her voice strong , "me and Chroma are partner's , best friends and I will not tolerate my friend getting insulted by scum like you!" She jumped on Blondie and started to scratch him.

"GET OFF" sting yelled as he hit cookie. Cookie flew and hit wall.

"COOKIE" I screamed for the first time in sixty years there was emotion in my voice and that emotion was fear ... and anger. I ran to cookie knelt down and picked her up. All of a sudden faith was in front of me.

"Take cookie" I said as I carefully laid cookie in her arms. She nodded than ran back to the hotel cookie in her arms. I then spun around marched to Blondie and grabbed his neck.

"You didn't show cookie mercy , I won't show you mercy" I growled before I called out ,

" **WATER DRAGON'S CRASHING FIST** " water surrounded my fist as I punched Blondie in the nose.

" you made cookie cry , you made cookie feel pain , ILL MAKE YOU FEEL ALL OF COOKIE'S PAIN TIMES ONE HUNDRED! **WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!"** pressurized water hit Blondie and Blondie smashed into a wall as I spun around and ran towards the hotel. I burst into my room panting.

"Is the alright?" I asked walking to cookie whom was laying on my bed. Faith answered me with ,

"She's ok she's just going to be sore tomorrow" I breathed out as Victoria playfully said ,

"Hey guys this is going to be one of the only times that she actually shows emotion enjoy it"

"Shut up and everyone it's night time let's go to bed." I walked to the spot beside my bed and curled up on the hard floor. Cookie deserved to have the bed all to herself and I fell asleep not knowing that I would wake up to an annoying pumpkin man.


	2. The first day

Chroma p.o.v

When I woke up to an annoying rather squeaky voice explaining the rules to something called the sky labyrinth. The hotel the turned upside down. To keep my self from falling I grabbed the ceiling light as the balcony doors banged open. I noticed that faith was desperately clawing the wood floor trying not to fall.

"Jump and grab my hand" I yelled stretching out my hand. Faith nodded her light brown hair whipping in the wind. She jumped and grabbed my hand. Being as careful as possible we made our way through the sky labyrinth with the rest of our team. Audentia burst through a door only for us to see a weird short pumpkin man.

"Congratulations you were the third team to finish you may now go back to your hotel and rest." We were then teleported to our hotel. Exhausted I collapsed onto my bed making sure not to disturb cookie. I soon allowed sleep to seep into me. I closed my eyes and gave into the darkness.

~the next morning at the colosseum~

Yajima is calling out the participating team's. To be honest I was surprised to find out that the pumpkin man was one of the judges.

"And now in third place is Poseidon's wrath. Like raven tail this is their debut in the grand magic games."

"Soooo cooooooooooooooool" called out Jason. We walked out , the crowd was cheering. My whole team were telling and pumping their fists. Well except me. I was just walking with them with my arms crossed.

"In second place fairy tail" fairy tail them came out. As if on cue the crowd stopped cheering and started to boo. A pink haired guy seemed mad at that but a red head shut him up.

"Now in first place welcome Sabertooth" sabertooth immediately came running out and in the front of the horde was ... _blondie._

"so you're here too Blondie" I glared at Blondie.

"Its Sting not Blondie!" Blondie ... oh I'm sorry _Sting._

"Sure" I continued to glare. We then walked back to our respective areas. After a couple of battles with Lucy from fairy tail losing to flare from raven tail and Nate going against Jura but as expected he lost. Now someone from our group has to volunteer for the navel battle.

"Oh come on! Someone just do the fricken navel battle" Hunter growled.

"Fine I will" I coldly said.

"Thank you" Hunter sighed.

"Now get going" Audentia pushed me from behind which resulted in me glaring at her. I was then teleported somewhere. I closed my eyes to get rid of the flying colors. When I opened my eyes again I was in a giant water bubble , and I'm a water Dragon slayer. Ooo my opponents are going to get it.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter but I promise that I will write an extra long chapter soon. I just now realized that I hadn't updated for a while but something is better than nothing right? Anyway please do not kill me I'm already being hunted down by a kid that will kill me while wearing clown make up. Trust me it's very scary. _please save me SOS :(_ anyway other then the fact that a clown child is going to kill me , it's Friday the 13th which means ... I'm gonna die :( please help me.**


	3. Navel battles and Sakura trees

**okay good news; I did not die because of a creepy clown child :) yes that is very good. Also jacob was the red velvet cake recipe necessary. I mean really 😑. Anywho on with the fanfiction.**

Chroma p.o.v

I had looked down only to see that I was wearing a turquoise bikini. I sighed before making myself blend into the water using my magic. I watched as almost all of the people were thrown out of the bubble. The only ones left were me, some girl from sabertooth, and the celestial mage from fairy tail. I growled as the sabergirl started to almost torture the fairy. I didn't like just watching this girl get hurt but I wanted to stay hidden. And that can't happen if I stop Sabergirl. After a while of watching sabergirl abuse the poor blonde I saw sabergirl let the girl drop to the ground.

"And the winner is- wait a minute the competitor from Poseidon's wrath hasn't been knocked out of the competition yet, which means she's somewhere in the bubble!" Yelled the announcer. I stayed emotionless as I made myself visible.

"Finally we get to see the water warrior in action!" Yelled Yajima.

" **water dragon's suffocating whirlpool!** " I called as I created a twisting whirlpool around Sabergirl. The water pushed against her forcing all air she had out. But she caught me by surprise as she sent a wave of magic at me. I grimaced as a gash appeared on my leg but without much effort my face turned back to its usual emotionless mask. She sent another blast of magic at me, but this time I was prepared. I forced away while I manipulated the water around sabergirl as my whirlpool died away. I forced the water away from her then smirking I let the water crash in on her. With a satisfying ' _crack_ ' i heard Sabergirl's arm break. She let out a scream of pain but I paid no mind.

" **water dragon's twisting orb"** the water around sabergirl then started to twist until the water around sabergirl created a spinning sphere that twisted her into painful positions while the water cut her skin in sharp strokes. Though I wasn't evil I made sure the water around her arm was still and non-painful. She let out a growl and yelled,

"Quit going easy on me you water freak!" I gave her a surprised look as I said.

"Wait you want me to crush you. Eh fine." I then let my mask slide back on as I called out my trump card.

" **water dragon's secret arts: water dragon's tidal wave!"** a large tsunami twisted around in the water. Seeing as we were already in water instead of a tidal wave, it was just a very powerful almost invisible force. The tsunami smashed into sabergirl and she was flung out of the bubble.

"And the winner is Chroma Animus of Poseidon's wrath!" Yajima yelled as I was teleported back to my guild. I winced as I put weight on my leg as I stepped across the cold stone floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked Audentia.

"Yes" I snapped before adding, "I'm going for a walk" I then proceeded to walk through the long stone hallways. Soon I reached the exit and I walked to the nearest park. I had a small smile on my face as I looked at the carefree children playing on the wooden playgrounds. I sat down under a beautiful blossoming Japanese Sakura tree. I pulled on my dark blue silk robe that I found myself in when I was teleported back to the hotel. I winced as I tried to ignore the pain from my wound.

"Are you okay?" It was the dark haired guy from earlier, the one that they say is best friends with Blondie.

"Yes" I hissed.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened about the other day" he said as he sat down. "Its just master jiemma forced us to go out and make people understand our strength."

"And you had to hurt and young exceed to do that?!" I snarled my voice rising.

"Personally I absolutely hated what sting did but he had to do it or he would be kicked out of the guild!"

"What do you mean kicked out" I asked this time with no emotion.

"Lets just say our master is not the kindest man. But anyway I hate seeing exceed getting hurt look," he then looked over to his right and called "Hey Frosch can you come over here for a second?"

"Fro can" a rather high voice answered his call. Then an adorable green exceed in a pink frog suit skipped over.

"This is Frosch my Exceed" the man said said as Frosch hugged his leg. Then Frosch noticed me.

"Hi pretty lady Fro's name is Fro" my face softened at the sweetness of the green exceed.

"Hi Frosch my name is Chroma... would you like to meet my Exceed?" I asked Frosch. The man stared at me obviously surprised that I spoke softly and not coldly. Frosch nodded enthusiastically. I smiled and created a small Dragon out of water. I made it fly off in search of cookie. It would bring cookie back once it found her.

"Why'd pretty lady do that?" Asked Frosch whom was staring at the retreating figure of the Dragon in awe.

"Well the Dragon is going to get cookie for us" I smiled for the first time in weeks, even if it was a barely noticeable smile. Then the Dragon came back with cookie in tow.

"Hi my name is cookie!" Cookie said brightly.

"For is Fro" Frosch exclaimed as the two went off to play.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, im Rogue" Rogue said.

"Chroma" I stayed calmly. We sat there in silence for a while until the exhaustion from my battle kicked in and I fell asleep with my head propped up on Rogue's shoulder.


End file.
